


Push and Pull

by youbuggme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archery, College, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hook-Up, M/M, Oblivious, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jon and Ygritte unknowingly pushed Robb and Theon together and the one time they had to pull them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

**1\. The Morning**

Theon awoke warm and sated. It was a rare occurrence in his life but he always took the time to appreciate it to its fullest. He glanced over to his left to see the red head from last night still tuckered out and sleeping quietly, his face buried into the pillow he was using. 

He looked cute in the morning light, debatably cuter than he had last night under the veil of too many drinks. The morning light made his red hair glow with reds and yellows. His skin was soft and freckles glowed. And even though his eyes were closed, Theon could still imagine the deep blue. Theon was glad to see that his late night fuck had been just as good looking now as he did then. Too many times, the morning had revealed something Theon could not take back and thankfully this was not one of those times. 

8.9/10 in terms of fucks. The kid knew what he was doing and he did it well. And that mouth, _gods, that mouth_. If Theon hadn’t gone into this as a one-night stand, he would have considered waiting out the morning and seeing if he could manage a repeat. But it wasn’t worth all the things that would come with afterwards. Commitment was never really something Theon envisioned in his life. Plus, he had plans this morning that he should show up to. 

Theon quietly and quickly slid out of the bed, careful not to stir the red head. The last thing he needed was to get caught during his escape. Theon tugged on his clothes from last night and gathered his phone that had found its way underneath the bed. He gave one last glance to the snoozing red head and Theon was out the door.

\--

Robb was awakened roughly as someone loomed over him. Robb curled into a tighter ball in hopes that the offender would leave. He was tired, hungover, and warm. He didn’t want to leave his bed. Last night had been-

Robb’s eyes suddenly opened as he thought to last night and fear sank into him. But when his eyes focused, all he only saw his brother, Jon, looked down on him. Robb let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t the guy he brought home from last night, thank the gods. 

“We are going to be late.” Jon’s voice cut in and Robb frowned.

“What?”

“We are meeting Ygritte this morning, remember?” Jon rolled his eyes as he went to Robb’s closet to get his brother dressed and ready for the day. “Did you forget?”

“Kind of.” Robb stretched his legs. “When’d you get here?” Robb asked carefully. The last thing Robb wanted was for Jon to run into his one-night stand as he made his escape. 

“A few minutes ago.” Jon shrugged as he tossed Robb a shirt and pants. “Hurry up.”

Jon left the room and Robb got dressed quickly. He looked around the room to make sure the man from last night didn’t make off with any of his things but everything looked in place. 

The guy from last night had been a good fuck. One of the better ones in Robb’s book. Robb wasn’t so accustomed to one-night stands, but last night had gone smoothly. The guy was charming enough and Robb was drunk enough to let things proceed the way they did. He didn’t mind in the slightest. It had really been a good fuck and it had been a long time for Robb. School was eating away at his life. Like now. 

Robb met Jon in the kitchen. Jon had thankfully made a cup of coffee and was already pouring it into a to-go container for Robb. 

“Did you grab your bag?” Jon asked and Robb gestured to the door. “Good, let’s go.”

Robb followed along dutifully, grabbing his back pack along the way. They walked side by side in a comfortable silence and they sipped their coffees. It was still fairly early in the morning and Robb was feeling the consequences of last night hit him. Maybe drinking so much hadn’t been in his best interest. 

“Where are we going again?” Robb asked after a while. Hopefully somewhere that the light didn’t assault him. 

“Library.” Jon answered easily. “It’s a quiet mutual spot.”

“Great.” Robb muttered and truly meant it. “I hope this works.”

“It will.” Jon nudged Robb lightly. “Ygritte said he is a chemistry major. Who better to help with your chemistry than a chemistry major.”

Robb nodded his head in agreement as they climbed up the stairs to the library. Jon led the way to wherever Ygritte and her archery club friend were and Robb trailed behind easily. It was only when Ygritte came into view did Robb stop.

Sitting there beside Ygritte was the man that had occupied Robb’s bed less than a couple hours ago. While Robb’s night had been blurry and details were missing, Robb remembered those laughing eyes and that charming smirk and fear coiled itself into his stomach.

“Hey!” Jon waved to Ygritte a little more excited than someone would with only the status of friends with benefits should. 

Ygritte didn’t seem to mind as she saluted back. “Hi.” She grinned before eyeing Robb. “Is that your brother?”

“Half.” Jon filled in but Robb barely heard it as Robb met eyes with the stranger.

Robb felt only slightly better that the man looked just as surprised to see Robb. A frown was etched on his face as he looked between Ygritte, Jon, and Robb in quick succession. 

“Are you going to introduce yourself?” Ygritte nudged the man hard in the ribs. 

“Right,” He muttered before nodded his head to both Robb and Jon. “Theon, nice to meet you.”

“Jon.” Jon nodded his head back. “And this is Robb.” 

Robb did the obligatory wave as he and Jon sat cross from them at the table. 

“Well, before you two get into chemistry bullshit,” Ygritte pulled out a cardboard box. “I brought bagels.”

Robb spied as Jon smiled a hint too fondly and Theon roll his eyes. Robb ducked his head when Theon looked at him. It was awkward. Robb could feel the air around both of them and knew Theon felt it too. Ygritte passed out bagels oblivious to the awkwardness blooming between Robb and Theon as she talked adamantly to Jon. 

Robb was halfway through his bagel when Theon looked up at him again. “Is it me or are they a little more than fuck buddies?” Theon cocked an eyebrow and Robb’s eyes widened before bursting into laughter that only then drew Jon and Ygritte’s attention. 

“What?” Ygritte glared more at Theon. “What’d you say you little shit?”

“Nothing.” Theon smiled coolly, shooting a look at Robb. “Right?”

“Yup.” Robb nodded his head. 

Jon looked skeptically but dropped, turning his attention back to Ygritte. Robb turned back to Theon his gave Robb a pointed look before flicking his eyes to Ygritte and Jon. _See?_ He mouthed to Robb and Robb bit back his laughter again. So maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

**2\. Two Months**

Robb was contently reading on a quiet Saturday night when Jon called asking (begging) him to go to a party with him. Jon was never one for parties but Robb was willing to indulged Jon if it meant getting his brother to live a little. Jon liked being in a calm quiet setting so Robb was a little more than surprised to get the call in the first place. 

Jon swung by Robb’s apartment thirty minutes later and they drove to the party. Upon further investigation and questioning from Jon, the party was being hosted by the captain of the university archery club, Tormund, and Ygritte was going to be there and Jon was hoping to expand their status as friends with benefits to possibly boyfriend and girlfriend. Robb thought it was sweet what Jon wanted to do this and was happy to fully support Jon in his endeavor, even if it meant sitting around with a bunch of strangers while Jon and Ygritte talked.

Once at the party, Jon ditched Robb almost immediately and Robb found himself a drink. Robb talked to a few of the club members and found them either boring or the conversation out of his realm. It wasn’t his fault he knew nothing about archery. He eventually went to the backyard and stumbled upon Theon.

Robb had actually forgotten Theon was a part of the archery club even though that's how they were first formally introduced by Jon and Ygritte two months prior. The many times they had met afterwards to study or do other activities, archery had never been brought up. Theon threw Robb a charming smile as the two sat by the edge of the pool.

"Long time no see, Stark." Theon grinned knowingly. They had literally just seen each other a day ago. "How's chemistry?"

"Better." Robb nodded his head. "Might need a tutor again." Robb threw him an inquiring look. Robb liked this game he and Theon played. Where they talked about one thing but there was always an underlying message. 

"I'm sure I can find time." Theon smirked. 

"Oh, congratulations for the archery thing." Robb added.

"Yeah, thanks." Theon shrugged. "Not really a big deal when the only other school with a competitive archery club is filled with a bunch of idiots. Really, they were terrible."

"Don’t be modest. You still won." Robb pushed Theon's shoulders lightly. "That's still cause for celebration."

"I suppose." Theon grinned wickedly. "I'm sure I'll find something worthwhile to commemorate the glorious win."

Robb blushed lightly at the wink thrown at him. "I'm sure you will." Robb leaned closer.

"Why Stark, did you think I meant you?" Theon laughed loudly and Robb rolled his eyes.

"Who else?" Robb cocked his head to the side. "One of your archery buddies?"

Theon opted for not answering and instead kissed Robb who eagerly kissed back. There was always a certain level of thrill with kissing Theon, especially when no one knew how often they did. 

When they pulled apart, Theon nodded his head. "Not bad."

"I should hope not." Robb rolled his eyes. "I mean, it's hardly the first time. Besides, you deserve it. You're a champion of the novice archers."

"Novice?" Theon put his hand over his heart offended. "I'm no such thing."

"Really?" Robb drawled. "Archery, while dexterous and gracefully, is a washed out practice. No one does archery except people like you who do it in clubs."

Theon shrugged. "I'll give you that, but I am way better than half the people on my team."

"Team of novices." Robb edited and Theon nodded his head. 

"I mean, I hit five out of eight straight bull’s-eyes. The only one to do better was Ygritte with six out of eight."

"So you still have ways to go." Robb leaned back away. "Hardly a celebration now. I mean, you were out…arrowed?" Theon cackled out Robb’s phrasing.

"Maybe you should just go find Ygritte." Theon rolled his eyes.

Robb smirked but leaned back into Theon where they kissed again, this time with a bit more fervor. Their hands were in each other's hair and their tongues fought. When they needed to breathe, they pulled apart only to push themselves back together with even more force than before. When they finally did pull apart, Theon rested his forehead against Robb's.

"You’re good that this." Robb murmured.

"We should do this again." Theon nodded his head against Robb's in agreement.

"You mean hook up. That'd be like the seventh time." Robb teased. 

Theon frowned slightly. "I thought it was the eighth time?"

Robb grinned. "There was the first time. Then the second was study session at the library. There was that one at the hockey game, making that the third. The fourth and fifth were both at that shitty bar you dragged me to. Sixth time was at your place. This would be the seventh." 

Theon smirked. "You forgot about the time in the computer lab’s when I was closing up."

Robb's eyes widened but he grinned nevertheless. "Oh shit, that was good. So eight then. You win again."

"I'm on a winning streak." Theon laughed. "But seriously, you want to do more of this. I do."

"Are you asking me to go steady?" Robb teased, but his eyes softened and he didn't move away.

"Well?" Theon breathed.

Robb pushed up, grinning against Theon's lips. "You do have my number."

\--

It was nearly midnight when Jon and Robb left the party. Ygritte walked them out but Robb didn’t fail to notice the wink Theon gave him from the couch he was lounging on with the archery captain. (Un-?)Fortunately, no one else noticed. Robb idly wondered how long Theon and Robb could go unnoticed.

“You have a good time?” Ygritte asked Robb as she walked on Jon’s other side.

Robb nodded his head quickly and hoped Jon and Ygritte didn’t question it. They didn’t need to know about him and Theon and their multiple hook ups. 

“Definitely.” Robb smiled. “Your club mates are nice.”

Ygritte rolled her eyes. “Uh, huh. Sure.”

When they got to the car, Robb climbed into the passenger seat and watched as Ygritte and Jon said their goodbyes. They kissed and Robb could see that even if Jon wasn’t outwardly smiling, he was delighted by this development.

Ygritte waved to Robb one more time before walking back into the house and Jon climbed into the car.

“So the talk went well?” Robb asked carefully.

Jon blushed as he turned the car on. “Yes.”

“So are you two dating or…?”

Jon was silent for a while. “We are dating.” He admitted right before turning the radio on so he and Robb couldn’t discuss it any further. Robb threw Jon and grin before looking out the window. 

Looks like Jon wasn’t the only one with a relationship status upgrade.

**3\. Six Months**

Theon had planned to spend his Sunday morning in bed for as long as possible. He had a late night and he didn’t have to do anything until around noon. Apparently, his archery club buddy, Ygritte had other plans when she bash on his door at eight in the morning waking him up. 

“What?” Theon rounded on the red head, his hair still tussled.

Ygritte barged in past Theon. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“And what would that be?” Theon dared to ask as he closed the door. 

“Can you keep Jon’s brother busy?” Ygritte asked, turning on Theon. “You remember him? You tutored him a few months ago.”

Theon smirked. “I remember him. Why?” 

“It’s his birthday today. Well, actually it is Monday but his family is throwing a party for him and they need to get him out of the way and busy and the person who was going to do that is sick and-can you just do it?”

Theon cocked an eyebrow. “What’s in it for me?”

Ygritte stared at Theon for a long time before sighing. “You can come in for cake?”

“Deal.” Theon grinned.

Ygritte lunged at Theon. “Thank you! Here is his number.” She thrust a piece of paper into his hand. “Call him and pick him up, alright? I’ll text you when we are ready but that should be around two.”

“That’s fine.” Theon shrugged.

“Seriously, I owe you a big piece of cake.” Ygritte smiled. “The boyfriend has been worrying about this all morning.”

“Oh, he has been officially upgraded to boyfriend status.” Theon quipped as he opened the door for Ygritte.

“Shut the fuck up,” Ygritte rolled her eyes. “Call Robb.”

Theon nodded his head and closed the door. He stared down at the number she had given him before tossing it aside and pulling up the recent calls on his phone.

_“Isn’t it a bit early for you?”_ Robb’s voice chirped on the other line. 

Theon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, kind of. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up a bit earlier.”

_“Really?”_ Robb sounded surprised on the phone. _“What time?”_

“Now?”

_“Will we still be grabbing lunch?”_ Robb asked carefully and Theon laughed.

“Yeah, we are still on for that precious lunch date.” 

_“Fuck off.”_ Robb joked. _“So,-”_

“I’ll pick you up.”

\--

Robb climbed into Theon shitty sedan and kissed him as he closed the door.

“So why so early? You don’t ever get up earlier than ten.” Robb reasoned as Theon pulled away from the apartment.

He shrugged. “Felt like seeing my boyfriend. Big deal.” 

Theon could practically see Robb beam at the term. He did that ever since Theon picked up calling Robb his boyfriend a few months prior.

“What do you want to do?” Robb asked as he glanced out the window.

“I have no idea. You pick. It’s your birthday.” Theon smiled.

“It’s tomorrow.” Robb rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but the offer still stands.” Theon grinned as Robb bit his lip.

“You did say you were going to take me to the docks one day.”

“You really want to spend day one of the Two Day Robb Stark Birthday Special at the docks?” Theon looked uncertain.

“Kind of.” Robb murmured. “You did promise.”

“Fine by me, Robb. I’m just telling you, it’s not all that great.” Theon shrugged as he turned down the main street and headed south for the docks. 

They ended up spending a good three or four hours at the docks, looking at boats and watching the fishermen and dock workers. Robb ended up convincing Theon to walk along the rocky shore and they attempted skipped rocks into the waves. They spent a good portion of their time at the docks making out underneath the main pier but no one saw them.

On their way back to the car, Theon stopped Robb and dug into his pockets.

“An early birthday present.” He explained briefly as he held the thick envelope that he shoved into his pockets. “Don’t get too excited.”

But despite his warning, Robb excitedly opened the envelope but was careful in pulling out the card only first. It was generic but Robb smiled like it was the best thing in the world. Theon was rather pleased by that. He wasn’t really too sure how birthdays operated. He was actually quite nervous about his gift to Robb. He wasn’t sure if his gift was a good one or not.

Robb looked into the envelope to see a couple things in there. He pulled out the first one.

“A key?” Robb asked carefully. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered at the meaning behind it.

“Easier than letting you in and you having to wait for me to come home.” Theon looked away embarrassed but felt relief as Robb pocketed the key with a grin on his face.

Robb looked into the envelope and pulled out a small slip of paper. 

“A ticket?” Robb held it up curiously. He read the name and looked back at Theon wide eye. “Wait, this is to the medieval exhibit they are featuring at the history museum.”

“There is also a tour to the back rooms and they show you how they handle the artifacts and stuff.” Theon added. 

“Holy shit.” Robb stared at the ticket in awe. “Are you serious?”

“Yup.” Theon grinned upon seeing it went over well with Robb. “I know you have some fucked up fascination with history and-”

“Not any weirder than you’re obsession with chaos theory because you read the Jurassic Park book.”

“Hey! It made some sense and he brought up some really good points.” Theon defended lightly. 

“Whatever.” Robb rolled his eyes fondly as he pulled out the last item in the envelope. “Is that-”

“Yeah.” Theon cut him off because Robb talking about it was just too embarrassing.

Robb stared that the arrowhead in his hands for a long moment. It was one Theon had found around his home town when he was younger and had kept it. He knew Robb would appreciate the historical value in it but Theon also hoped that it would remind Robb of him.

“Is this because you’re an archer?” Robb smirked. “Is this how all archers claim their partners? Does Jon have a matching one?” 

Theon rolled his eyes. “No. I just figured you appreciate it more than me. It can do in your weird collection of ancient weapons.”

“It’s not weird.” Robb leaned up toward Theon. “And they aren’t all weapons.” He whispered on Theon’s lips.

“Hearsay.” Theon pressed his lips against Robb’s. “Happy birthday.”

It was around 12:30 when they got back into Theon’s car and headed to a diner that they frequented. It was right by campus and it was where they had started the first of their many study dates that turned into non-studying dates very quickly. 

They had just finished eating when Theon got the text from Ygritte. He looked up to see Robb staring at his phone.

“Jon just texted. Is it okay if we stop by my parents’ house? Jon wants me to pick up some platter he left there.” Robb frowned as he stared at the text.

“Sure.” Theon shrugged. “Let’s go.”

Theon paid for their meal insisting that it was strictly for Robb’s birthday and not because of their relationship. They got into the car and Theon let Robb play whatever old disco music he wanted. 

When they finally did pull up to Robb’s parents’ house, they both got out of the car. Robb insisted Theon come in. His mother would probably keep them there was a while and it would be unfair to make Theon wait in the car the whole time.

Robb easily opened the door and step in, Theon at his heels. Theon watched more amused than anything else as Robb’s eyes lit up as his family and friends stood in the living room complete with silly party hats and streamers.

His family assaulted Robb in a hug and Ygritte came over to Theon. 

“I told the parents that you’re a friend of Robb’s.” Ygritte smirked.

“Fair enough.” Theon shrugged amused because how she and her boyfriend had not realized Theon and Robb had been dating was hilarious. 

Robb came up to him shortly afterwards. “Did you know?”

“No fucking shit.” Theon chuckled. “Ygritte harassed me this morning and gave me your number to contact you.”

“I’m sure she did.” Robb smiled softly. 

“Watch it, Stark.” Theon murmured lowly so only Robb could hear. “If you kiss me right now, your family will find out that we are a bit more than causal friends.”

**4\. Eight Months**

Jon opened the door of Robb’s apartment and sighed in relief to seeing Ygritte.

“What’s going on?” She frowned as he let her in.

“I don’t know.” Jon shook his head. “He won’t talk to me. I was hoping he’d talk to you.” 

“Is he angry or is he sad?” Ygritte asked trying to get a gist of what was going on. She had received a very worried call from Jon that had supplied little answers. 

“I don’t know.” Jon sighed. “He has just locked himself in there. I tried talking to him but he keeps dismissing me and I don’t want to push him.”

“You want me to push him.” Ygritte cocked an eyebrow.

“Please.”

Ygritte nodded her head and went to Robb’s door. She knocked tentatively on it. “Robb? It’s me, Ygritte. Can we talk?”

There was a long span of silence. Ygritte was about to knock again when she heard shuffling from the other side of the door and it crack open a few seconds later. He left it just enough for Ygritte to slip in and he closed it again immediately. Ygritte watched as he pressed his back against the door and slid to the ground, wrapping his arms around his bent knees. Ygritte sat in front of him.

“What’s going on?” She asked carefully. 

Robb looked at his knees for a long time and Ygritte waited patiently. It was easy to see something was troubling him. 

“I got into a spat with someone.” He muttered after a while.

“Who?” Ygritte asked but Robb shook his head. “What about?” She tried but again, Robb shook his head. “Did you try talking to that person?” Robb shook his head once again. “Well, maybe you should do that.”

“He- _They_ don’t want to see me.” Robb whimpered. 

“Maybe not,” Ygritte conceded. “But nothing will get resolved unless you try to talk to this person.”

Robb looked up at Ygritte and Ygritte, while normally not the sensitive touchy feely type (that was Jon), wanted nothing more than to give the poor guy a hug. He looked like a wreck.

“You’re right.” Robb shakily stood up. “I’m going to go there now.” Robb decided. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Ygritte patted his shoulder kindly. 

\--

Robb stood outside Theon’s door hesitantly. He wanted to run in there and apologize but he also wanted to run back to his room in hide in there for another couple of days. But no, he had to do this. Robb cautiously knocked on the door and waited. Even though he had Theon’s key, he thought it would be best to wait for Theon to answer on his own accord. 

When Theon answered the door, Robb couldn’t help but look at his shoes rather than Theon’s eyes. 

“Robb.” Theon’s voice was rough and worn.

Robb swallowed hard. “Hey.”

He heard Theon shift and glanced up to see he had crossed his arms over his chest. “What?”

Robb shrunk back by the dismissive tone in Theon’s voice. “I, uh, I want to…-Can we talk?” Robb looked back up to Theon’s face and held his piercing gaze. He waited a whole minute before Theon moved aside to let Robb in.

“Go on.” Theon muttered as he closed the door. 

“I…I’m sorry.” Robb whispered more to his shoes than to Theon. “I shouldn’t have pried and I shouldn’t have called him, I just…I wanted to do something nice and…I didn’t know about your relation with your father and…I didn’t know you hadn’t come out to him and I’m sorry if I made things worse between you two and I’m sorry.” Robb finished lamely.   
Robb dared a look back up to Theon to see his face masked and unreadable. Robb watched carefully as Theon sighed and his mask crumbled to reveal and thoroughly stressed and tired Theon. 

“I know.” He murmured.

“I really am sorry.” Robb took a daring step toward Theon. “I didn’t mean to cause any problems and-”

“It’s fine.” Theon looked up and waved Robb over. “It’s fine.”

“You don’t have to lie.” Robb muttered.

“I’m not.” Theon smiled but it wasn’t the usual carefree one that made Robb smile too. “My father hated me already. This only strengthened it.” Robb flinched slightly and Theon’s hands were on his shoulders. “This isn’t your fault. You didn’t know. It’s fine. I’m not mad at you. I mean, I was, but you couldn’t have known and you were trying to be a perfect human being again and I blew up on you and I’m sorry.” Theon pressed his forehead against Robb’s with his eyes close. “We both kind of screw up, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Robb agreed as he reached for one of Theon’s hands to interlace with his own. “I love you.” Robb’s eyes widened because he really hadn’t meant to say it but Theon didn’t even react.

“I love you, too.” He replied with zero hesitation but Robb could see a blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Can I stay here, tonight?” Robb asked after a beat of silence.

“I wasn’t going to let you leave.” Theon smiled as he kissed Robb and Robb melted into it.

**5\. Thirteen Months**

“I’m thinking about having Ygritte move in with me.” Jon muttered as Robb and Jon crossed campus. They had just finished having lunch in the quad and Robb was walking Jon to his car before heading to his next class.

“Really?” Robb grinned. “That’s kind of big.”

“She already practically lives with me.” Jon shrugged and avoided looking at Robb but Robb could still see the blush that grazed his face.

“Good point.” Robb nodded his head. “I’m sure she’ll be happy about not having to run home every couple of days for things.”

“How do you know she does that?” Jon frowned, glaring at Robb. 

Robb’s eyes widened. “That’s just what happens, right?” Robb hoped Jon wasn’t under the impression Robb was speaking from past experience. “I just assumed.”

“Right.” Jon nodded his head. “I’m thinking about doing it tonight. We are going out for dinner.”

“Fancy.” Robb smiled again.

“Right-oh fuck.” Jon groaned upon looking across the parking lot. “I really hate that guy.”

“Theon?” Robb frowned as he glanced at Theon who waved and made his way over. “He isn’t so bad.”

“You should stop hanging out with him.” Jon muttered darkly. 

“Ygritte likes him.” Robb threw in.

“Ygritte likes everyone.” Jon rolled his eyes.

“Hey.” Theon smirked, throwing it at Robb more than Jon.

“Hi.” Robb grinned with equal brightness. 

Jon grumbled a goodbye and left, leaving the two alone.

“I hate that guy.” Theon muttered as he fell into step with Robb.

“You barely know him.” Robb rolled his eyes and leaned in as Theon wrapped his arm around Robb’s shoulders.

“You talk about him enough and Ygritte won’t shut up about their dates during club meetings.” Theon sneered. “It’s exceptionally gross.”

“They might be moving in together.” Robb added.

Theon laughed. “I like that they are a few steps behind us in every aspect of their relationship.”

“And they still don’t know.” Robb sighed. “Pitiful, really.”

“We should never tell them.” Theon decided.

“Why?” Robb frowned.

“Because, when they do inevitably find out, they are going to flip their shit. Especially when they find out how long they’ve been oblivious to it.” 

“Theon-”

“Robb, they are so blind to it. You could be wearing my archery varsity jacket down the school halls and they still wouldn’t know we’ve been dating for a year now.” Theon rolled his eyes.

“You have an archery varsity jacket?” Robb cocked his head to the side as he latched on to that piece of information, forgetting completely about the stupid analogy Theon was trying to make. “How come I don’t know this?”

“Well, it’s not really a jacket. It’s a sweater with the school’s logo on it and Ygritte cornered a fashion design student to embroider all our names on them. But that’s not really the point here.” Theon shook his head. “The point is, they are never going to notice and I don’t think we should ever tell them. It just gets better with age, like fine wine.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Robb smiled.

“Come on, even your parents know about us!” Theon exclaimed. “It’s not my fault your brother is an idiot and his girlfriend is not far behind.”

“They aren’t idiots.” Robb tried to defend.

“Robb, we could invite them to our wedding and your brother would be like ‘that’s so nice that mean ol’ Greyjoy is stepping in for the bride tonight’ and his girlfriend would be like ‘they are such good bros.’”

“Our wedding?” Robb clung onto another part of the forgotten analogy.

“Our hypothetical wedding.” Theon blushed slightly. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Stark. There is no need to go buying wedding dresses yet.”

Robb punched Theon lightly on the side as they approached his class. “I’ll see you after class.”

“Uh, huh.” Theon grinned. “I’ll be waiting.” Theon captured Robb’s mouth before grinning and heading down the hall toward the campus library.

\--

“Seriously?” Ygritte asked eyes wide as she stared down the blushing Jon before her. 

“Yeah.” Jon scratched the back of his head. “It’s not really a big deal.”

“It is for you.” Ygritte grinned. “You were afraid to even talk to girls when we first met and now you want your _girlfriend_ to move in with you.”

“Shut up.” Jon growled but it was light hearted. “So, are you-”

“Yeah.” Ygritte smiled. “It’s really about time.”

**+1. Eighteen Months**

“Are you nervous?” Robb asked carefully as he watched Jon.

“No.” Jon swallowed. “Why?”

“Basically every single Stark and/or Tully is going to meet the beast that is Ygritte.” Robb smirked. 

“The people that really matter have already met her.” Jon sighed. “Besides, the only one I’m worried about is Benjen and he’ll like her.”

“Yeah, you’re good there.” Robb grinned.

“Who’d you invite as your date?” Jon asked curiously. As far as Jon knew, Robb had no romantic interest in anyone.

“Theon.” Robb said easily.

“Really?” Jon wrinkled his nose. “Have you and him grown that close of friends that you want him to meet your entire family?”

“Closer than I have with anyone else.” And that was really the honest truth. It wasn’t Robb’s fault that Jon didn’t know how close they actually were.

“He better behave himself.” Jon muttered. “The last thing we need is to clean up his messes.”

“He’ll be fine.” Robb rolled his eyes dramatically. 

The doorbell rang and Jon leaped to the front door, Robb tried to contain his laughter. Jon opened the door but frowned instantly.

“Your girlfriend’s parking the car.” Theon smirked as he slid past Jon. “’Sup, Robb.”

“You clean up nice.” Robb admired appreciatively. It was rare to see Theon in a dress shirt and slack but he looked _very_ nice.

“You’re alright.” Theon shrugged as he stood beside Robb. Theon did a quick glance to Jon to make sure he wasn’t looking before pecking Robb on the lips.

Robb laughed, catching Jon’s attention who just threw them a scowl. Ygritte came in a moment later and the scowl was instantly replaced by a smile.

“Did you have to drive, Greyjoy?” Jon mumbled.

Ygritte rolled her eyes. “We pre-gamed together.”

“Are you serious?” Jon glared at Theon accusingly. 

“One drink.” Theon sighed exasperated. “Literally. Ygritte and I made a deal to stay at a two-drink maximum tonight so you didn’t get your panties in a bunch.”

Again, Robb laughed while Jon continued to glare. Ygritte took this opportunity to grab Jon and pull him away from Theon. 

“Come on,” She whispered in his ear. “Let’s go somewhere to say proper ‘hellos.’”

\--

As far as Robb was concerned, the party was going smoothly. Everyone besides Jon and Ygritte were introduced to Theon as Robb’s boyfriend. His relatives seemed to like him well enough and like Jon had said earlier, the ones that mattered had already met him. Surprisingly enough, Edmure _really_ liked Theon and was talking to him with exaggerated hand movements while Robb was talking to his Uncle Brandon. 

About halfway through the party, Theon managed to shake off Edmure and came to glue himself to Robb’s side. Robb for the most part continued talking to relatives but Theon decided to entertain himself with a game of how many times he could covertly touch Robb without anyone noticing. The answer? A horrifyingly large number. It was once his cousin Robert Arryn had left their company did Robb finally have a chance to say something. 

“You should stop that.” Robb muttered toward Theon who wore a shit-eating grin.

“Pay attention to me.” Theon stroke Robb’s back in one quick but gentle motion causing him to get goosebumps.

Robb rolled his eyes. “You are such a child.”

“You love it.” Theon whispered into his ear. “I’m bored, Robb. Entertain me.”

“Go talk to Edmure again.” Robb rolled his eyes.

“Not that type of entertainment.” Theon grabbed Robb’s ass swiftly. “Unless, of course, Edmure would be game.”

Robb burst out laughing which caused another one of his relatives to spot him and come over. This time it was his grandfather Hoster Tully. He waved as he slowly made his way over.

“Guess it’s time to find Edmure.” Theon muttered as he started to leave but Robb grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“After this.” Robb promised secretively. 

Theon grinned and couldn’t help notice that Robb kept his hand intertwined with Theon’s. Theon mused it was probably to stop Theon from touching him in front of all his relatives but Theon would settle for handholding. While Robb talked, Theon glanced across the house to see Jon, Ygritte, and Robb’s uncle Benjen in deep conversation. He was still surprised after all the touching, handholding, and general closeness that Theon and Robb had exhibited over the course of the evening, those two dimwits still hadn’t noticed a thing. Maybe, they were just a little too self-absorbed.

“Earth to Theon.” Robb tugged his hand. Theon tore his gaze away from Jon and Ygritte and back down to Robb. “Don’t keep staring at them.”

“At this point, it’s just sad.” Theon shrugged as he let Robb lead him by the hand through the house. “I mean a year and a half is a long time to be a complete idiot.”

“I know.” Robb smirked. “Pathetic really.”

“Quite.” Theon join in on Robb’s smirked. “I can’t wait to rub it in their faces.”

“Who knows,” Robb shrugged as he led Theon up to his old childhood bedroom that he used to share with Jon. “Maybe, they’ll never find out.”

“I could probably live with that.” Theon grinned as Robb opened the door to his room and pushed Theon in.

Theon took a great deal of time to look around the room but Robb seemed even more impatient than Theon had been early. Robb spun him around and instantly attached his lips to Theon. Theon didn’t mind in the slightest as he grabbed Robb’s hips and pulled them to his own. Robb’s hands tangled themselves into Theon’s soft hair while Theon’s one hand stayed anchored to Robb’s hip and the other skimmed up and down Robb’s back.

So preoccupied with each other, they didn’t notice the door to the bedroom open and the two people who stood there eyes wide and mouths agape. It was only when one of the people coughed loudly did Theon and Robb break apart.

Of course, Theon broke into hysterical laughter while Robb blushed like a maiden. Jon looked like he was trying to keep his composure but was slowly losing control while Ygritte’s head was cocked to the side and glancing between the two trying to piece together what she had just witnessed. 

Theon sobered up quickly and threw Robb another shit-eating grin. “Told you it would be hilarious.”

“What?” Jon gasped.

Robb looked worried for his brother’s sake and shot Theon a small warning glare. “Jon? Are you okay?”

“I just…what?”

Theon rolled his eyes. “We’re dating.”

Ygritte snapped her head away from the boyfriend and to Theon. “Excuse me?”

“We are dating. We’ve been seeing each other for almost a year and a half.” Robb clarified but Jon looked like he might have a stroke. 

“No.” Jon shook his head. “No, no, no. You’re more levelheaded than that.” Jon swallowed a she glanced between Robb and Theon. “It’s one of his jokes.”

“Ouch.” Theon put his hand over his heart. “You think I’d go to all this trouble to play a joke on you?”

“I don’t know.” Jon grabbed his hair. “You are sick and have been dating my _brother_ for a _year and a half_ and you two didn’t tell me.”

“In all fairness, it wasn’t like we were hiding it. The whole family knows already.” Robb admitted sheepishly.

“They do?” Jon looked more surprised than upset.

“Yup.” Theon smirked. “Told them after Robb’s birthday.”

“I can’t believe this.” Ygritte shook her head.

The conversation was cut short by the hurried footsteps of Sansa who appeared in the room moments later. “Oh hey,” She smiled at Jon and Ygritte before focusing her attention on Robb and Theon. “Mom is looking for both of you.”

Robb nodded his head and grabbed Theon’s hand. “Right.” He pulled Theon and walked past Jon and Ygritte swiftly. “See you later.” Robb muttered as he pulled himself and Theon into the safety of the party downstairs

“I can’t believe that little brat.” Jon said the moment they were out of hearing range.

“I don’t know.” Ygritte squinted her eyes. “I guess I kind of see it. It makes a lot more sense now.”

“What does?” Jon frowned. 

“Theon had been talking a lot about his new boyfriend.” Ygritte shrugged. “I know way too much about their sex life.”

Jon made some sort of coking noise. “What?”

“Don’t think about it.” Ygritte pulled him into a kiss. “You’re just going to worry yourself into a coma.” Jon laughed shakily. “Come on, let’s go downstairs.”

And the rest of the night proceeded easy enough. Jon couldn’t help but glance at his brother every now and then and would kick himself every time. They were all over each other, holding hands, kissing, laughing together. How did he not notice them before?


End file.
